


Signature Yellow

by ookpik



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Jack, Breathplay, Coitus Interruptus, If you're looking for detailed porn or detailed plot you won't find either of those here, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookpik/pseuds/ookpik
Summary: Jack walks in on his enforcer and crush fucking on his desk and is thrown for a loop.





	Signature Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> This is. Incredibly self-indulgent.

It was not something Jack could have ever foreseen, that there would come a day when he would have to admit to himself that yellow on yellow could hurt to look at.

 

He had just come back from a meeting with the board and had set not even a foot into his office before stopping dead at the sight. He was surprised the sound of the hydraulic doors hadn’t alerted the intruders, but that gave him the advantage to make the first move. Or it would have if he thought he could move.

 

If it had been anyone else fucking on his desk Jack would have whipped out his pistol and lodged two bullets deep into their skulls. But there was no mistaking the hulking yellow plated figure currently leaning over his desk, nor the smaller pale form pinned on his stomach underneath and no doubt drooling all over his paperwork, a single socked ankle hooked over the other’s hip joint, and an equally yellow arm reaching behind himself to pull the grotesque cyborg in closer to the nape of his neck.

 

A lens gracelessly knocked against a tattooed shoulder before teeth could make contact and the younger man released the other with a laugh when he realized it was futile, eliciting a similar chuckle from his partner, who withdrew to stand at his full towering height, revealing the pale expanse of skin underneath and to Jack’s horror a clear view as metal fingers—the same fingers Jack had seen smash into countless skulls, engineered and built to destroy—dug into a slim hip.

 

The star patterned foot slipped off its perch with the change in pace and banged into Jack’s expensive imported oak flooring. For a second the CEO considered venting his entire office and using vandalism as an excuse for anyone who asked, when his train of thought broke off as the lanky brunet turned his head just so and caught sight of him. Rhys—his name was Rhys—went instantly still, and Jack was too far to hear what was hissed between closed teeth but the Enforcer had seemed to catch it, pausing in his motions and directing his attention to the doors where their employer stood.

 

That snapped Jack out of it, and anger quickly replaced the initial shock, allowing him to march up the steps to his desk, shoulders pulled back, a slight tremor in his limbs, and a terrifying look in his eye. He stopped only a few feet from his most trusted hand and tentatively dubbed best friend, and the middle manager he’d been trying to woo for the past month who was now ineffectively attempting to phase through the desk. That only pissed Jack off more.

 

“OUT!” He yelled, eyes focused on Rhys’s flushed face. The man in question scrambled out from underneath the cyborg at the order, and hurried to pick up the clothes scattered on the floor, purposely rounding the desk on the side opposite from the one Jack was on to reach his missing shirt. Jack kept his eyes on him as he shuffled into his pants, the indentations left on his hips and thighs from metal joints disappearing under the hem. Like dust swept under a rug. Jack had trouble even convincing himself there had been there in the first place.

 

He finally averted his eyes when Rhys slipped the top button of his shirt into the wrong hole, instead turning to face the other person in the room.

 

Wilhelm, bless his minuscule amount of sensible judgement, had retracted his enhancement into its compartment in the meantime, sparing Jack from having to look at his robot dick any longer (and sparing Wilhelm in turn from having his stupid  _ stupid _ metal dick ripped out of his  _ stupid goddamn loader body  _ like he deserved), even though he still had to catch the tail end of the subtle beeping that came with it stowing back.

 

The Enforcer seemed unfazed by his boss’ death glare, and Jack’s growing suspicion that Wilhelm hadn’t understood that Jack had meant him too was confirmed when Rhys slipped out of the room and the cyborg didn’t budge. That or Wilhelm just didn’t care. Usually liked his impassivity, but at the moment he wanted nothing more than to be left alone so he could light his desk on fire, papers and all. Fire sterilized metal, right?

 

“Do you mind telling me what the hell that was?” Jack eventually hissed out when he realized murderous vibes alone weren’t going to do the job.

 

Wilhelm shrugged. “Was waiting. Pretty boy showed up.”

 

Jack had a feeling it would have been less infuriating if Wilhelm had confessed to a deliberately scheming against him rather than just thinking with his metal dick. He didn’t think Wilhelm knew about his crush, anyway.

 

“And you had to do it on my desk.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Get out before I make up my mind to give you an extra implant between your 5th and 6th ribs.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jack didn’t see Rhys again until a week later. An intern had come by a few hours after what Jack dubbed as “The Incident” to drop off a copy of the report which had brought Rhys to his office in the first place—the report Jack had subsequently incinerated along with everything else. Something about the brunet not coming up to his office in person had only served to irk Jack further, and he had to hold himself back from snapping the overly chatty intern’s neck, if only because he worried that might discourage any future visits from Rhys.

 

Damnit. He had it bad.

 

That had lead to Jack threatening to expose Henderson’s kitten fighting ring if he sent him any more interns. He didn’t think that would end up working in his favor, he had mostly expected some other peon, but when Rhys himself buzzed into his office, Jack was almost out of his seat.

 

The kid had tried to look confident, but all the work that had gone into getting Rhys somewhat more comfortable around him had gone down the drain and been replaced with hesitant steps and a nervous sideways grin that quickly faltered upon making eye contact. It didn’t help to ease Jack’s own nerves, and he quickly slipped into aggravation.

 

“Hurry it up, pumpkin, I don’t have all day.”

 

Rhys quickened his pace at the clipped tone, and the CEO almost thought he was going to throw the folder at him in his rush. Instead, the younger man set it down on the desk carefully like it might explode in his face. Or maybe he was afraid Jack would.

 

Jack’s fingers latched onto his flesh wrist when he made to leave and Rhys jumped at the sudden contact. Ok, yeah, definitely afraid of him. The touch was brief however, only long enough to get the middle manager to turn back so the older man could gesture him over. It was ominous at best, he knew, but while Rhys seemed skeptical, he still chose to indulge him. He had barely made it around the edge of the desk, before Jack had stood up and spun him into the chair he’d previously been occupying.

 

Rhys looked surprisingly good like that. Like he belonged in that chair. Jack didn’t want to think too hard about what that meant so he just sank to his knees in front of him, hoping that conveyed his intentions. It seemed it had, as Rhys’ face instantly turned bright red. Jack didn’t even have to ask before flesh and metal fingers were tangling into his hair and urging him forward enthusiastically.

 

Jack was proud to say he was  _ very _ good at undoing pants with just his teeth, and if he had to pull out all his cards to impress his crush then so be it.

 

By that point the bruises that had predictably formed on Rhys’ hips had mostly faded to a sickly yellow and despite knowing where they came from, Jack couldn’t help but find them captivating.

 

So was the starstruck look the younger man wore once Jack was done with him. Jack let him breathe for a minute or two before quickly sending him back to work. He didn’t ask him to return the favor, and Rhys looked like he wanted to offer but Jack didn’t give him the chance before literally booting him out. He then laid on his couch for half an hour trying to make sense of Rhys’ eagerness.

 

The shit eating grin Wilhelm threw his way a couple days later for no apparent reason had Jack backtracking on all his favorable theories.

 

* * *

 

 

The second time Jack slept with Rhys, he had called him to his office personally. The middle-manager had been confused initially but had quickly caught on upon walking in on Jack sprawled over his chair in nothing but a Hyperion yellow tie. To match the arm. When Rhys kicked his pants off in a rush halfway to the desk, Jack was relieved to find that the bruises had faded completely and no new ones had taken their place. He couldn’t see Wilhelm as gentle. Jack was pretty sure he lost his ability to gauge just how hard he was holding on sometimes. Wilhelm had broken many glasses and was now forced to use a plastic cup whenever Jack offered him a drink. See if Jack was ever going to offer him anything anymore, actually.

 

He had to stop thinking about Wilhelm as Rhys’ fingers were wrapping around his tie and those lips Jack had been dreaming of finally met his.

 

It ended with Jack’s face pressed into the yellow backrest, hands gripping onto the sides of it for dear life as Rhys pulled the tie tighter around his neck and sung him praises he had heard a million times before, but which sounded completely new coming from the brunet. He came with Rhys’ hips at his back, Rhys’ mouth at his ear, and pressure on his throat, tie abandoned in favor a cybernetic hand Jack of Jack’s own creation, outdated by now, but his design, and his color scheme.

 

Nobody mentioned the bruised ring around the CEO’s neck the following days. It wasn’t a new sight on Helios, though it had been some time, and probably brought up a number of questions no one dared to ask.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a month since The Incident. Wilhelm had been following orders dutifully and despite not having bragged or really done anything apart from that one time to suggest he might still be sleeping with Rhys, Jack still wasn’t at ease. In fact, Jack only found it more suspicious. He hadn’t even said anything about Jack’s repeated refusals to go destroy settlements with him. Something was definitely up, but if it wasn’t him and Rhys going at it behind his back then Jack had no idea what it could be.

 

Apart from an assassination attempt.

 

It didn’t help that Rhys had been very preoccupied with “work” since the last time he saw him. Apparently you let someone fuck you once and they stopped seeing it as a privilege.

 

Was Rhys in on it too? Did he fuck him just to get intel? What the hell had even  _ done  _ for Rhys to want him dead? He knew it couldn’t be that he was a bad fuck.

 

Jack was losing his goddamn mind. He had to get to the bottom of this.

 

* * *

 

 

“Rhys!”

 

Several heads swiveled as the sharp tone of their CEO rang through the floor, but only one chair wheeled out of a row of cubicles, the man being called quickly standing up. The other employees turned their eyes curiously to their coworker, possibly expecting the worst. They didn’t get their answers as two shots into the ceiling cleared out the room in record pace, leaving just Jack, and Rhys, separated by a few toppled chairs.

 

The middle manager opened his mouth to speak but Jack beat him to it, tutting scoldingly. Rhys gaped at him in offense.

 

“I do the talking here, pumpkin.” Jack stepped over the foot of a chair, closing the distance. He was silently pleased when Rhys didn’t back away. He had guts. Good, he’d need that if this really turned out to be an assassination attempt.

 

“See, I don’t get it. What am I missing? Clearly I’m not good enough for you but what more could you get out of betraying me than I have to offer, huh?” Jack spread his arms wide, gesturing to the office around him. “I could give you everything you puny little heart desires. You want all of this? You can have it. Not enough for you? I can give you everything short of my office but you still won’t freaking TAKE IT! You should be kissing the ground I step on so why. Is this. So. Freaking. DIFFICULT!”

 

All Jack got was a perplexed look and a metal finger tugging at a cuff awkwardly.

 

“What are you playing at, Rhysie. Do you have something you want to tell me?”

 

Rhys’s brow furrowed but he only stared at him. Oh, Jack was not having this.

 

“SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!” He snapped, and Rhys jumped a little before recomposing himself and squinting at his employer. He pointed at Jack, then mimed zipping his lips and shrugged with a look of smug nonchalance. The older man dragged a palm over his face with a groan.

 

“Oh for fuck’s—You little shit. Just answer the question.”

 

“I’m.... not sure what you’re talking about, honestly.” 

 

Jack had a hard time believing that. He hopped over another two chairs until he was standing right in front of him, and leaned into his face. Rhys tensed but didn’t move, instead letting out a nervous chuckle. “But I’ll take the promotion if that’s still up?”

 

“Why him?”

 

Rhys appeared throw off.

 

“Who?”

 

“Wilhelm.” Something seemed to finally click in the other’s head. “What is it about him?”

 

“Uh…” A hand lifted up to rub at the back of his neck. “I just liked his cybernetics? They looked cool.”

 

Who in their right mind—

 

“And that somehow lead to you getting bent over my desk?”

 

“Uh, yeah?”

 

Jack shot him a glare.   
  
“I don’t know, it just happened, ok? Is this what you chased everyone out for?”

 

Jack ignored the last question. Because really, he did. “And did your little plan also ‘just happen’?”

 

“My what?” Ok, kid wanted to play this game? Sure, Jack could do this.

 

“Your little assassination plan with Wilhelm.”

 

A look flashed over Rhys’ face. For a second Jack thought it might be concern, but it couldn’t be.

 

“Did he do anything?”

 

That pulled a snort out of the CEO. “No. As if he could.”

 

“Then how do you know he’s after you?”

 

That gave Jack pause. How did he—?

 

“He fucked you…”

 

“Uh, yeah.” Rhys’ lips curled into a smile and his posture fell into something more confident, hands on his hips.

 

“And you’ve been ignoring me.”

 

“I’ve been working. That’s what you pay me for, remember?”

 

“You’ve been plotting behind my back.”

 

“If by plotting you mean gossip then sure.” By then Rhys’ smile had turned into a full on grin. “Are you actually jealous right now?”

 

“No. And you just admitted to seeing him.”

 

“You  _ are _ jealous! Holy shit, that’s what that was! Wilhelm called it.”

 

Wilhelm what? Jack had completely lost track of what was going on. Thankfully Rhys was quick to explain.

 

“We’re not planning anything. I figured since he was your friend he could explain to me where the hell all the… blowing me and kicking me out came from. He said you were jealous but I didn’t believe him.” A yellow plated hand cautiously reached out and gripped onto the side of Jack’s faded yellow sweater, and Jack was too shocked to do anything as Rhys rested his forehead on his shoulder. He could feel him shake with laughter and with every tremor Jack’s own body relaxed until he could allow his arms to wrap around the other’s lithe form.

 

“So you haven’t slept with him since?”

 

Rhys’ silent laughter broke into full on guffaws.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the open end, I had no idea how to end this and it’s just been sitting in my documents for weeks so I decided to just go ahead and post it as it is.


End file.
